


Clubbing

by Qurinas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Implied Heterosexual relationship, Implied Male/Male relationship, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-08
Updated: 2004-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurinas/pseuds/Qurinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gearing up for a trip to London, the Hogwarts students are in for a surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clubbing

**Author's Note:**

> While I don't usually do drabbles or ficlets, I wrote a few for a meme godonthewater put in her journal and I thought I'd put them up here. This is the second one I've done for her meme. Another first line challenge: "Draco leaned against the doorway, his pelvis thrust out, pulling is black leather trousers taut in all sorts of interesting places."

Draco leaned against the doorway, his pelvis thrust out, pulling is black leather trousers taut in all sorts of interesting places. "Come here," Draco ordered flamboyantly as he stared lustily at Pansy Parkinson. When she didn't move he glowered at her. "Come _here_ ," he snarled.

A small crowd had gathered at the main entrance to Hogwarts castle. Most of the seventh years, and a few of the sixth years, were being allowed to go to Muggle London for the weekend. _Clearly the first stop in Draco's opinion is a gay bar_ , Pansy thought, _based on the way he's dressed._

Pansy quirked an eyebrow at him. "Don't bark orders at me," Pansy said haughtily. "It's quite unbecoming." Draco's cheeks flushed in anger. Pansy knew full well what was making him angry. The two Slytherins were in the middle of one of their many spats; this one caused by Draco's inability to keep his hangs off anything male that said yes.

Looking around at the crowd, Pansy saw Hermione Granger standing off to the side with Ginny Weasley. They were clearly headed out clubbing themselves. Both were clad in all black, with heavy black eyeliner and tall leather boots over the fishnets that ran high into very short skirts. _Goth club,_ Pansy thought. _Interesting choice._

"What do you think?" Pansy asked neither one of them in particular. "Would you be seen out with him?"

Hermione simply shook her heard as she looked aghast at Pansy asking her opinion about anything. The gathered Slytherins seemed to be even more confused at whatever Pansy might be playing at. Ginny leaned forward, staring directly at Draco's crotch, she squinted her eyes tightly. "Not for a million galleons," Ginny quipped as she stood up straight and held up her finger and thumb about a quarter of an inch apart.

The gathered students laughed, while Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles menacingly by Draco's side. "See," Pansy said, her tone filled with venom. "Weasley's poorer than dirt and she still wouldn't have anything to do with you." Looking at his crotch again, she added, "Or your tiny basket."

Ginny scowled at the insult handed to her for helping Pansy, but the laughter continued to grow in volume and enthusiasm in the entrance hall.

"That's not what you were saying when I put it in your ass the other night," Draco spat back angrily. The hall filled with oohs and ahhs as people looked back and forth between the two warring lovers.

Pansy glared at him in disgust, she couldn't take it anymore. "Well, since that seems to be your fascination lately," she began, punctuating her point by looking first to Crabbe, then to Goyle, then to Blaise Zabini. "Two can play at that game."

Stepping away from him, Pansy made her way to stand between Ginny and Hermione. When she slid her arms around each of their waists, it looked like the jaws of the two Gryffindors were going to bounce off the floor. Neither knew what to do when she pulled them in to press their bodies to her sides.

Murmurs shot through the crowd as Pansy leaned in and captured Hermione's lips in a deeps kiss. Ginny's eyes widened and only grew wider when Pansy broke her kiss with Hermione and pressed her lips to Ginny's. Their lips parted and Pansy could taste Ginny's lipstick as her tongue snaked out to gently trace the bottom of Ginny's upper lip. Pulling back, Pansy smiled seductively at Ginny before turning to Hermione. "Shall we?" she asked the two Gryffindors. Shock still dominating their expressions, Pansy guided them out the door as the murmuring spread through the entire crowd and Draco stared daggers into Pansy's back.


End file.
